obiedenfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Arrow (RuneScape Clan) (Original Management)
RS Clan Link Clan Thread (Hard Copy) RS Clan Leaders List from October 19th 2013 - October 26th 2013: RS Clan Leader RS Clan Co-Leader RS Clan Leaders List from October 26th 2013 - November 10th 2013: RS Clan Leader RS Clan Co-Leader RS Clan Co-Leader #2 RS Clan Leaders List From November 10th 2013 - Present RS Clan Leader RS Clan Co-Leader RS Clan Co-Leader #2 Founded: October 19th 2013 Clan Home World: S 100 aka Regular Runescape World 100 Clan Qualities: #Clan Leader Cares About Clan Members #Entire Clan Capped 6537/4500 of Timber on it's first day which is faster than the Breakdown of Sanity Clan #Entire Clan Always Sticks together #Ranks Clan Mates up for Capping to 1000/1000 from Recruit to Corporal #Clan is Friendly #Clan Hits 8459/4500 Timber on October 22nd 2013 which is vey high #Clan hits 9459/4500 timbers on October 24th 2013 #Clan Leaders Want's Clan Mates to Have Fun in the clan #Clan is More Reliable than Breakdown of Sanity Clan #Recruit 3 Members Get and Rank Up From Corporal to Sergeant #Have an past memory to flashback of when you originally met thebull297 will give you an extremely rare free rank up from Sergeant to Lieutenant possibility (0.001% chance of getting this) #Clan did make it to 16 Members recently #Clan did Make it to 17 Members on 11/11/2013 #Clan Levels up to Citadel Level 2 on November 16th 2013 #Clan is Slowly becoming Flexible enough to let FP2 in possibility which is an good thing #prove to the clan your loyal & dedicated to get ranked up from Lieutenant to Captain #If Leave the Clan You Only Get One Chance to Get Back in #At Captain + Rank You are responsible enough to get extra xp from the clan avatar! #Clan Has No Former Clan Members #Clan did make it to 18 members on November 22nd 2013 #Show Full Loyalty possibility of Getting Ranked General or Admin of the clan #Ranked up twice in one day from earning it it's an 0.1% chance of getting from Captain to General and finally to Administrator #Clan Did make it to 20 members on November 25th 2013 #Clan did make it to 22 Members on December 7th 2013 #Clan did make it to 23 Members on December 8th 2013 #Ranked up From Administrator to Overseer and Skipped 2 Ranks that are: Organizer & Coordinator which is ultra rare (have an 0.0001% chance of getting it) Cons: Clan Contests: #Recruit the Most Players to the Clan. Reward: an Rank Up Clan Events: #Race From The Dig site to Barbarian Village Prize: 5M - 8M of GP, if wear all pink gets an bonus 10M of GP 15 - 18M of GP (Starts on October 31st 2013 at 4:05PM EST USA & Canada / GMT - 5) #Clan's Thanksgiving at thebull279's house on rs and time starts sometime on Wednesday (November 27th 2013) Clan Meetings: #October 21st 2013 from 4:21PM EST USA & Canada to 4:26PM EST USA & Canada [Meeting Topic: Race Event #December 1st 2013 Starting at 4:00pm EST USA & Canada Topic: Capping Canceled and got rescheduled for 12/7/2013 or 12/8/2013 #December 4th 2013 Starting at 4:15pm EST USA & Canada Topic: Clan Events #December 29th 2013 Starting at 3:36pm EST USA & Canada Topic: 2-3 Importants things #January 4th 2014 Starting at 2:49pm EST USA & Canada Topic: Clan Future & Clan Owner Leaving the Clan Clan Wars Events: Other Clan Events: # Castle Wars: 2 vs 2 on 10/22/2013 Winning Team: Saradomin (Obieden100 : Combat lvl 134 & Soul Jur : Combat lvl: 200) #Note: Castle Wars is clan training for clan wars in an fun way. Clan Final Quality & Efficiency Rating: A+ + Final Decision of Becoming an Team Stealth Reborn Runescape Clan Ally: Approved Reason: Doing Much Better Than Breakdown of Sanity & Does Not Have Any Mess like Breakdown of Sanity Clan Has! Clan Voting: #Clan New Motto: Votes Yes to keep Current clan motto: "Be Boss! Have fun!" : Votes: 4 or 66% , Votes No to Change Motto to "Other Motto" Votes: 2 or 34% Voting Started 10/27/2013 at 1:55PM GMT -5 and Ends 2:00PM GMT -5 #Should We Do Events After We Cap? : Votes: 5 or 83.3% Yes , Votes: 1 or 16.6% No Voting Started 1/4/2014 at 3:16PM GMT -5 and Ends 3:19PM GMT - 5 Required to do for clan: #Capping to 1000/1000 for Tier 1 Tree in Clan Citadel (once a week) #Capping to 1000/1000 for Tier 2 Tree or 1000/1000 for Tier 1 Rocks or 500/1000 of Tier 1 Rock & 500/1000 & Tier 2 Tree in Clan Citadel (Once A Week) #Capping to 1200/1200 for Tier 2 Tree or 1200/1200 for Tier 2 Rocks or 600/1000 for Tier 2 Tree & 600/1200 for Tier 2 Rocks in Clan Citadel (Once a Week) Notes About The Clan: Clan is Very Friendly and has a lot of same to similar qualities as Team Stealth Reborn. Favors Crystal Arrow is going to do for Team Stealth Reborn: #Battle Breakdown of Sanity in Castle Wars or Clan Wars and Hoping to Win the Battle. Special Clan Events: #Battling Breakdown of Sanity in Castle Wars or Clan Wars Clan Quests: #Join Breakdown of Sanity as a Guest Challenge them to an Castle Wars or Clan Wars Battle and Win! Former Clan Members: # W Khalifaaa : He let his friend use his account while he was afk and his friend forced his account to Quit Crystal Arrow and moved him to Infamous Nightshades clan , which he is the new owner of that clan. Additional info: I Personally Was the first person to Recruit him to Crystal Arrow. - Obieden100 , The Entire Crystal Arrow clan Misses Him a lot. Category:Team Stealth Reborn Allied Rune Scape Clans Category:RuneScape Clans with Real Trust Category:RuneScape Clans that always stick together